


Scintilla

by blubird1208



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? like it's a shitty oneshot it's not great but there's some tension, Classical Music, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting!, Get Together, Lily is badass, M/M, Prince James Potter, Prince Remus Lupin, Prince Sirius Black, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, ahaha, anyway i need to stop; enjoy!, basically no one has characterization except remus and sirius and lily a little, can't be making him too happy, every relationship other than wolfstar is only implied, i guess uh incest is mentioned so beware?, i very lightly say:, i wouldn't be posting this if my friends on discord werent going to read this so hi guys, i wrote it but i'm not fully convinced it wasnt just a fever dream, if i missed any tags, it's a mess honestly - Freeform, it's mature cause remus makes a j o k e and sirius cusses, it's pretty gay so there's that too, jily, justice for remus lupin, let me know, like it's not good so please be aware of that before you read it, oh also it's still magical just not mentioned as heavily, prince peter pettigrew, princess lily evans, remus is still a werewolf guys, remus is witty i mean, royal core, sirius is a snob sorry, spoiler alert the angsty teens end up together, there's some straights in there if you look, this was just practice for other marauders royal au works but i want validation, um if youre reading this comments would be very much cool, wait i have actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubird1208/pseuds/blubird1208
Summary: okay this is a very messy wolfstar royalty oneshot where remus and sirius are like vague enemies?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Scintilla

It was late spring, the air was sweet and warm as it floated through the night. The castle was decorated in flowers. Outside vines were growing up the stone walls, with colorful flowers blossoming brightly from them. Flowers were around every corner, on the tables, before the doors, all around every room. They were beautiful and perfectly encompassed the princess being celebrated tonight.

Princess Lily Evans was hosting a ball, looking for a suitable prince to accompany her through life. Though really, if there was ever a princess who didn’t need a prince more, it was Lily Evans. She was bright, funny, and undoubtedly gorgeous. Her long red hair, large green eyes, and fair skin paired with her unmatched brain and high status made her envied or wanted.

A nasty young sir or two would claim she was hard to get, but those who knew her would simply admire her independent nature.

But the time had come, and after years of waltzing with princes (and princesses) from all around, she had arrived at the night where she must take a step forward. For herself, for her family, and for her people.

That is after all, what brought Prince Sirius, Prince Remus, and Prince James to The Evans Castle. Unfortunately only one of those young men had any interest at all in the Princess. Prince Sirius and Prince Remus were much more interested in antagonizing each other than anything else.

The boys were from rivaling kingdoms, and while remaining civil, made no effort to bridge the gap.

Before tonight of course.

Sirius thought Remus was too snide and snobby for his own good, while Remus thought Sirius was arrogant and spent too much time dallying about. They spoke at the parties, danced for the appearance, but being friendlier was out of the question.

The growing tension was obvious and neither had an explanation, so they ignored it more or less, naturally.

While Remus, who was closest to Lily, arrived days before the ball, James and Sirius, stepped out of their carriage the night of. The two had always been very close due to their close proximity and complementary personalities. They were two separate tornados, and together, they were a mighty storm that swept others along with them. 

The ball was bustling by 7 pm. The ballroom was decorated in soft colors to match the flowers.

Princess Lily and Prince Remus were tucked in a corner having an animated conversation that was going unheard thanks to the “Moonlight Sonata”, which played loudly.

Though their peace from the party was short-lived, as they were interrupted by a beaming Prince James and reluctant Prince Sirius.

“Princess! We’ve been searching all over for you,” James relayed evenly. He was wearing a lavish suit. A deep red coat and trousers with a slightly darker waistcoat, all with gold accents.

“Oh, I’m sure you have Prince James,” Lily returned, falsely sweet. She had on a lovely large blue dress, she fought for fewer ruffles and in return wore a little more lace. It made her hair look beautiful where it fell in curls, a gold crown with emeralds atop her head.

“May I please have his dance, M’lady,” James bowed and held his hand out. Lily shot Remus a helpless glance as he snorted into his glass and placed her hand in James’s.

“Don’t make me kick your shin again,” Lily said sweetly, retreating with James.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment. They wore the same pieces as James, though Sirius wore a deep green with silver accents and Remus wore purple with honey accents.

“Prince Sirius,” Remus said with a smirk. He thought, very quietly in the back of his mind where it was okay to have those thoughts; that Sirius looked very dashing. _That is, for a stuck up snob._

“Prince _Remus_ ,” Sirius said, bored. Eyes trailing over Remus’s face, his freckles were more pronounced this time and his eyes seemed a brighter amber if possible. He wasn’t ugly, but he was dreadful so it doesn't matter anyway.

“How’re things in your land of royal hell?” Remus, cracking a joke, far too tired from the full moon (two days ago) to hate Sirius fully.

“Positively delightful, I’m not fully convinced my parents aren’t about to make me marry a cousin,” Sirius responded hesitantly, taking a spot beside Remus against the wall.

“I’m not that lucky yet,” Remus quipped, “my parents have hope I’ll marry Lily, as if I’d do that to James.”

“He’s so whipped.”

“Mm, yes he is.” Remus paused, “So, no princess to be? I mean, other than your cousin of course.” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow to the crowd.

“No, not that I couldn’t have one if I wanted. I’m just simply not-” Sirius paused for a moment, “why am I defending myself to someone who is _barely_ a prince.”

Remus’s eyes hardened like melted gold for a moment before pooling into honey-laced amusement, “right, once arrogant, always arrogant I see. I hope things go well with the inbreeding.” Remus fixed his crown and walked away, soon completely out of eyesight.

_He’d always been good at that, slipping away,_ Sirius thought. 

Remus had walked to the other side of the ballroom while Sirius emerged from the corner. Only for a moment did he stand there before Princess Mary appeared at his side.

Sirius really didn’t want to dance right now, he wanted to figure out why Remus got under his skin so easily, and-

“Good evening Prince Sirius,” Mary said with a curtsy.

“Good evening, Princess Mary,” Sirius put on a charming smile and bowed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Mary just smiled at him, curly hair falling down to her shoulders, big brown eyes pleading for him to ask.

“Would you care to dance?” Sirius asked patiently. He received a nod and gingerly took her in his arms. _Better than a cousin_.

He scanned the dance floor; James was twirling Lily, oddly she wasn’t even stepping on him, she was smiling? Princess Marlene and Princess Dorcas were speaking closely against the wall. Prince Peter was dancing with a lady. Prince Frank was asking Princess Alice to dance with him, receiving a yes. Remus- Remus was dancing- _very well_ \- with Princess Pandora. Of he mingled with that sort.

Remus laughed at something the princess said and nodded in agreement. Neither was interested in the other, this was just good fun. Pandora had her eyes set on Xenophilius, but Remus and Pandora were good friends so dancing wasn’t a forced activity. They were talking about the magic Pandora had used to make her dress sparkle before Remus met eyes with Sirius. Something unexplainable happened in that moment. Down the road, years and years away, both of those boys couldn’t tell you what happened, just that at that ball, when they were 19, and they met eyes across the room, something was said. Something that made Remus's magic spark in his eyes. Sirius narrowed his eyes and Remus quirked an eyebrow. Remus was brought back to the lady in his arms when Prince Xeno asked her for a dance. Remus nodded with a smile and retreated to the corridor outside of the ballroom. He was tired and a little sweaty, so some fresh air would be nice. The corridor was empty, completely. He loosened his tie slightly before a shadow behind him made him smirk.

“Maybe Mary can save you from the inbreeding.”

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh, “please, give it a rest.”

Remus turned around, “No retort?”

“You’re below me, it feels feeble,” Sirius said offhandedly. 

Remus’s smile grew at Sirius’s scoff, “I think I actually may be taller than you. So above, not below.”

Remus brought himself to full height, causing Sirius to pause for a moment, a weird look crossing his face (similar to the ones James wore when looking at Lily) before he rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me, you freakish tree.”

Sirius’s words only amused Remus further. And while Sirius geared up to retort, “Expectations (old Russian waltz)” floated into the empty corridor, save for the two boys of course, giving Remus an idea.

“Can I have this dance, sir?” Remus asked in his best princey impression.

Sirius- who had been expecting a sarcastic comment faltered for a moment, before drawing his eyebrows together. His stomach had done a weird flip flop and he couldn't explain why, but he took Remus’s hand.

A choice that changed things greatly. 

Remus took the lead, placing a hand on Sirius’s waist and laced the other with his, taking a careful look and Sirius’s pale fingers. Though Sirius did his best to ignore the warm feeling of Remus’s long nimble fingers around his.

“While we’re here, I suppose I must ask, why do you despise me? I understand our families are against each other but personally what do you have against me?” Remus had leaned down to whisper in Sirius’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“You smirk too much,” Sirius stated.

“Oh?” Remus asked _with a smirk_.

“You mock me every time we speak,” Sirius continued.

Remus spun them, “an understanding, surely.”

“Tonight must be the first time I've seen you without your nose in a book,” Sirius pressed on.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“It’s unbecoming.”

Remus laughed, “so, you’d rather me be coming?”

Sirius gave Remus a death glare though a hint of amusement passed his eyes, “That’s disgusting,” he spoke, before stepping on Remus’s foot.

Remus only smirked and pulled him closer, causing Sirius’s breath to hitch.

“Is that part of the list or just an additional note?” Sirius felt Remus’s words on his face, and momentarily got lost in the welsh lilt of his accent.

“List,” Sirius choked out.

“Mm, alright, it’s thorough I’ll give you that, though I think if it was truly that bad you wouldn’t be dancing with me, and staring at my lips no less,” Remus said, smirking as Sirius realized what he was doing.

“I cannot stand you, give King and Queen Lupin my best wishes,” Sirius spit out before stepping out of Remus’s arms and ducking back into the party.

Remus smirked at the floor placing his hands in his pockets, knowing that he shouldn’t feel like this for an enemy, another boy no less.

_Could it really be that bad_ , he felt himself wondering, as he slipped back into the ball.

He ended up saving Lily from Severus and walked her back to the corner where she soon confessed that ‘James no longer made her want to be ill’.

***

_Knock Knock Knock_

It was late, very very late, and Remus was hardly dressed for visitors.

The ball had ended hours ago but he lay in bed reading, hoping not to dream of a certain Prince with the impeccable bone structure.

_Who could possibly knocking at this hour?_

He wrapped a blanket around himself and made his way to the door.

He opened it, to come face to face with a murderous looking Sirius. Remus’s eyes softened automatically but Sirius pushed him inside and shut the door.

“I hated you,” Sirius said in a harsh whisper.

“You hardly needed to show up and t- wait _hated?”_

Sirius groaned into his hands, his crown slipping, “I hated you and that was fine. I hated your stupid speech patterns and the way your hair curled and your eyes which are like fucking golden by the way, I hated everything, how tall you are, how you dance so easily with girls, your intelligence, your accent. Your. God. Awful. Smirk.”

“Mhm, and now?” Remus asked, wearing a blank expression.

Sirius looked at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world and closed the gap between them harshly. Pulling Remus down by the hem of his blanket while Remus pulled Sirius closer by his waist. Gods it was beautiful, nothing compared to this. _This_ was magic. Euphoric. Sirius wouldn’t have been surprised if they were buzzing.

He kissed Remus harder, slipping his fingers into his curls. Remus smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to Sirius’s back.

_No,_ Remus thought, _it can't be that bad_.

Before he pushed Sirius against the wall and breathed, “Gods you’re lovely.”


End file.
